


Not That Girl

by Capucine



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Continuity What Continuity, Drabble, F/M, Growing Pains, Growing Up, Immaturity, Past Relationship(s), Random Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: Barbara and Dick's early relationship failed, but not because anyone was bad. And it's part of maturing to recognize that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Where Would You Be by Martina McBride.

You know that feeling when you look into someone’s eyes, and you know they just don’t want to be here anymore?

It’s one Barbara tried to ignore, and also tell herself she wasn’t ignoring. She wasn’t deluding herself, she reminded herself, Dick was probably tired and besides, she wasn’t the kind of person who deluded herself.

And every time she asked him, he assured her that of course he wanted to keep dating.

Of course he did. Why would she ask that?

And then came the argument about just asking questions and why are you being defensive I was just asking.

Years later, after the messy, messy breakup, Barbara would realize it was just them being young and inexperienced. Dick was unwilling and possibly unable to communicate some things, and that had built a slow wall between them. He had Bruce for inspiration on how to deal with stress and unspoken secrets, after all.

And her? She’d been afraid. But the years that followed helped her completely shed that, to acknowledge that she didn’t have to be afraid, that honest conversations were not an extra in a relationship.

They actually did manage to heal. But it would take a lot of maturing, and young Barbara couldn’t have known that at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes sense. I don't think Barbara's weak or anything like that, but I do think a young her would have relationship issues with a young Dick Grayson, and I've been through a similar feeling before.
> 
> This would be well before being Oracle, though personally I think Barbara probably matured faster in this sort of thing than Dick. (And also she's a badass, of course.)


End file.
